elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nieheart Race
NOTE: THIS IS UNFINISHED, I AM STILL WORKING ON FINISHING IT The Nieheart are a race of beings that are much like the elves, dwarves, and orcs all mushed together into one. They are tall, strong, and smart, with a unique culture. The Nieheart live secluded in the city known as Fulgarde, created by their king Talos after fleeing their home island of Kambush when it was laid siege to. General Info Physical Characteristics * The Nieheart are born with the physical strength of a regular human, but in their life they can undergo intense physical training to push their bodies farther, even able to rival the Orc race in terms of physical power and durability. * The Nieheart are born with the reflexes and agility of a human, but through training they can achieve agility and reflexes much like that of the elves, sometimes to an even finer point as they are naturally built for battle. * Increased lifespan. The Nieheart aren't immortal, but to some it may seem like it. The Nieheart can live up to 5000 years, they seem to stop aging at around thirty so their bodies are in their best state for the rest of their lives until they hit around 4900, as to which they start aging normally again. Rarely do any Nieheart die of old age, most dying in battle long beforehand, so an old Nieheart is usually respected in their society as great warriors for living that long * The average male weight is 209-239 (pounds), while the average female weight is 187-216 (pounds). * The average male height is 6'2", while the average female height is 6'1". * There are no blonde or ginger Nieheart, all Nieheart are born with a dark hair color such as brown or black. * Nieheart eye colors range around a golden color, this is because of the Yellow Energy in their body. The more Yellow Energy a Nieheart has, the more yellow their eyes are and the brighter the eyes seem to be, the less Yellow Energy a Nieheart has the more orange the eye color is. * High metabolism. Nieheart have a high metabolism, needing to eat a lot more than the average person. Nieheart who use Yellow Energy increase their metabolism greatly, needing to eat much more so their bodies can produce the energy needed to replenish their stores. Likewise, Nieheart can also submerge themselves in pools of lava or absorb fire instead of eating to replenish their energy, and can also naturally absorb heat around them in the air, mostly from the sun. * Nieheart don't need to breathe. While of course Nieheart breathe all the time, they can also use their inner stores of yellow energy, or even mana, to make up for the lack of oxygen intake and function just fine without it. * Incredible healing factor. Metaphysical Characteristics * The Nieheart are naturally immune to natural fire, and with training of Yellow Energy, Nieheart can unlock the ability to absorb fire and do various things with it, like increase movement speed, physical power, magical power, replenish energy such as yellow energy, mana, stamina, et cetera, increase regeneration rate, or expel it in various attacks, there are many possibilities. Nieheart can also train to expand the range in what kinds of fire they can absorb or resist. * Yellow Energy is a natural energy that runs in the veins of the Nieheart. It is a metaphysical energy that is much like a spirit, surging through their body and giving them life and power. Yellow Energy is generated by their golden blood, naturally Nieheart have just enough Yellow Energy in their bodies to get what they need done, but very few Nieheart have learned how to train their bodies to generate and hold more Yellow Energy as well as use it to perform various tasks, such as making oneself stronger physically, faster, increase regeneration rate, increase the senses, reaction speed, et cetera. Nieheart who learn to wield their Yellow Energy are generally more dangerous than regular Nieheart as they can do more. * Greater affinity for fire magic. The Nieheart are naturally born with a strong affinity for fire magic, making it the most commonly used magic amongst the Nieheart albeit useless against each other during spars and duels. * Natural mental shielding. The Nieheart have a natural mental shielding that make it much harder to read their minds or perform mental attacks on them. Mental Characteristics * Natural combat aptitude. The Nieheart are a warrior race, constantly battling either for their survival or amongst each other in duels or competitions. Because of this, they are born as naturally skilled warriors who seek challenges and stronger opponents. They are built for battle, physically and mentally. Limitations and Weaknesses * Major weakness towards frost magic and cold regions. Going to places such as Himmel unprotected would kill a Nieheart, causing them to turn into a pile of grayish blue dust. Niehearts who focus on using magic can sometimes use wards and other spells to help protect themselves against the cold and frost magic, while the more physical Niehearts will find themselves susceptible to it. Injuries taken in cold regions or caused by frost magic or enchanted weaponry will be harder to regenerate from. * Weakness towards dark magic. Dark magic weakens the minds and bodies of a Nieheart and can wear away at their willpower, it isn't as crippling as the weakness towards frost magic but injuries inflicted by dark magic or cursed weaponry cannot be healed from and require extensive care and work on in order to cure. * Nieheart start to take negative effects if they are in a region that is under 50 degrees Fahrenheit, while of course at 49 degrees Fahrenheit there won't be much of an effect as it is incredibly minor, as the temperature gets lower and lower from there on the effects start to get stronger and stronger. *